


aimai graduation

by poppyharris



Series: honey, honey, how he thrills me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Most of the characters are just mentioned, aspirations above your paygrade, chapter 29: careers advice, harry has anxiety and is just constantly worried about everything bless his little heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: tonah makes an awful prefect, but a very good girlfriend.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: honey, honey, how he thrills me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025505
Kudos: 2





	aimai graduation

“tonah… what’re you going to do when you graduate?” hermione hesitated a little, causing tonah to raise an eyebrow. george looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. she chewed thoughtfully on her toast, before pulling out her wand.

“after i graduate?” tonah repeated, tapping the table to cause the butter to float towards her. “i’m going to become a singer.”

ron snorted into his cereal, before looking up and seeing she was being totally serious. “a singer, really?” he asked, staring between george and tonah. george shrugged, more focused on looking over a new batch of order forms.

“flitwick thinks i have the voice for it, and they’re always looking for more singers to perform on wwn, why shouldn’t i go for it?” tonah asked gently, completely undisturbed by ron’s less than enthusiastic response.

“and you’re cool with this, george?” ron asked, before shoving a slice of toast into his mouth. george looked up, an eyebrow raised.

“why wouldn’t i be? it’s not like i’m planning on graduating,” george scoffed, causing tonah to elbow him in the shoulders. 

“not before i get to practice the blood stemming charm,” tonah hissed, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “sweetie.”

harry stared at the two, absolutely despising himself for his next sentence. “george, if you don’t want to graduate, fancy giving me a hand with something?” he tried to ignore tonah, but was relieved when all he got was an exasperated eye roll from her. fuck he felt guilty. george was at risk of being expelled just so harry could talk to sirius. if he was expelled, and tonah found out why, harry wasn’t prepared to stick around for that blood stemming charm to need a use. “i need to talk to sirius, tomorrow.”

if it was any other group of people, they’d have gasped in shock and probably tell umbridge that harry potter was colluding with a total murderer. his friends though? george and fred looked at each other with glee, ron gave his sly little smirk and tonah continued her lazy chewing of an orange as her toast buttered itself. hermione was the only one to look decently irritated by harry’s frankness. 

“and how do you expect to get away with that?” she demanded, careful to keep her voice down. fred and george’s grins became wider, before fred slipped harry a wink.

“a diversion, we get it. don’t you worry, mr potter, we’ll perform our finest,” george nodded across the table, staring out of the corner of his eye at tonah. she’d begun to chew, a unreadable expression on his face.

“you’re not really going to… oh you are. there’s no point in talking you out of it, i suppose,” tonah sighed, causing hermione to sigh even louder.

“tonah! you are a prefect! you can’t condone this!” hermione hissed, giving the bleary eyed girl a scathing look.

she sighed again, looking at george, before back at hermione. “hermione, i may be a prefect, but i’m also on the arm of george weasley. love, despite your objections to the contrary, is more important than rules.”

* * *

harry felt sick for most of the next day. tonah had slipped a note into his bag confirming that the fifth floor was going to be very much out of bounds from five. he sat between neville and seamus for lunch, but could barely engage in their conversations. fred (harry assumed) was sat alone, with tonah and george nowhere in sight. harry considered it downright ironic that george and tonah were together, and how they’d survived so long. fred and angelina had lasted a month after the yule ball, but harry knew from the moment george offered his arm to tonah that they were meant to be.

harry was packing up to leave for divination when tonah came hurrying into the hall, sweaty and out of breath. fred raised an eyebrow, then his expression turned stony as she hurriedly whispered in his ear. “graham… head first… vanishing cabinet…” was all harry could hear as he walked away, and fred soon came speed-walking past harry, quickly ducking behind a tapestry and into a secret passage.

“why’re you here?” ron hissed at harry as they waited to climb the ladder. harry stared at him blankly before… 

shit, his careers appointment. 

* * *

the defence against the dark arts classroom was silent, as harry read, mulling over what to do. he couldn’t contact fred or george now, the diversion was clearly already in place. they’d agreed, even with the risk of being expelled. tonah was acting like she was fine with it, but he’d seen her that night in the common room, cuddled closely with george. the thought of continuing at hogwarts without him clearly set her on edge. 

dumbledore had sacrificed himself so harry could remain at hogwarts… if he was caught? it was all for nothing.

* * *

as they left the classroom, harry checked his watch. 5:01. shouts and stomps could be heard from upstairs. people came pouring from the staircases, shouting and pushing. umbridge suddenly pushed past them, hurrying towards the sea of students and beginning to try and worm her way through.

he had to do this, he had to talk to sirius. he couldn’t let what he’d seen in the pevensie haunt him forever, he needed to… get some kind of explanation. he wanted to be proud of his father again.

* * *

it was like when trelawney was sacked all over again. but instead of a weeping woman, george and fred were standing there, looking pleased as anything. the inquisitorial squad were standing around umbridge like a bodyguard. filch was standing there too, a yellow piece of paper in his hand.

“let me whip them, headmistress… i’ve been waiting for so long,” his voice scratched like sandpaper, hoarse with joy. harry caught a glimpse of tonah, her eyes red and the clear signs of a stinging jinx on her arm. 

“you two are about to find out what happens to troublemakers in my school,” umbridge hissed, taking a step towards the pair. fred and george gave each other looks, identical smirks on their faces. 

“y’know what? i don’t think we are, do you george?” fred asked his twin, shaking his wand out of his robe sleeve. george nodded in agreement, removing his wand from his waistband.

“great minds think alike, fred. i don’t really feel like full-time education has what we need anymore,” george smirked, looking over at tonah and giving her a wink. her forlorn face suddenly turned into one of realisation, and she had to take a step back to hide her smiling. 

harry knew something was about to happen, but he wasn’t sure what. and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to stick around to find out. before umbridge could say a word, or harry could scarper, the twins raised their wands and shouted “accio brooms!” in unison.

with a squeal, tonah ducked as george’s broom came hurtling towards him, and harry was forced to dodge fred’s broom, and the heavy chain that followed it. 

“won’t be seeing you, i’m afraid,” george smiled, mounting his broom.

“don’t bother to write,” fred turned to the almost silent crowd (tonah still couldn’t control her giggles), and swept his arm over them. “if anyone fancies causing a bit more mayhem, come find us at weasley’s wizard wheezes! ninety-three, diagon alley!” 

they kicked off before anyone could make a move, and harry watched in amazement as fred looked over his shoulder, looking at peeves. “give her hell from us!” he shouted, before flying out of the open window. george floated a little higher, tossing a small bag down to tonah, before giving a fake bow, and following his twin.

umbridge stared after them, gripping the windowsill. “filch! inform the minister of magic that i will need to speak to him!” filch nodded, starting to shuffling away. 

“and put nets over all the windows!”

**Author's Note:**

> title: aimai graduation (ambiguous graduation) by halca


End file.
